


Dernier regard

by OiseauVermillon



Series: La solitude des étoiles doubles [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Last talk before battle, M/M, Regrets, farewell
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OiseauVermillon/pseuds/OiseauVermillon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dernière discussion entre Bud et Kanon avant la bataille d'Asgard. Pré-Asgard, Kanon/Bud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dernier regard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L’univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Dernier regard

 **Personnages :** Kanon, Bud

 **Rating :** PG/K+

 **Nombre de mots :** 1 400

 

**Dernier regard**

Kanon s’extirpa de sa torpeur, les paupières lourdes et la bouche pâteuse, ses longs cheveux, comme un casque d’ébène, enroulés autour de sa tête. Il prit brutalement conscience du fait qu’il avait trop dormi et qu’à présent, une aube blafarde perçait déjà à l’horizon.

Se morigénant intérieurement pour son égarement, alors qu’il aurait déjà dû se trouver à des lieues d’ici – sous les océans –, et qu’il encourait présentement le risque de se faire repérer par Sorrento, le Grec se leva aussi rapidement que précautionneusement, afin de ne pas réveiller Bud qui dormait encore de l’autre côté du lit.

Enfilant ses habits, passant la ceinture autour de son jean, il maudissait son imprudence, se disant qu’il n’était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser ainsi aller à trop dormir, lui qui d’ordinaire n’éprouvait pas le moindre problème à s’éveiller quand il le souhaitait. Avait-il réellement fait preuve d’une légèreté inhabituelle pour lui, ou…?

Il lui vint à l’esprit, tandis qu’il posait son regard sur la silhouette de Bud encore assoupi, l’attention fixée sur sa faible respiration soulevant le drap à intervalles réguliers, qu’un trouble inédit avait peut-être empêché son esprit de sortir du sommeil au bon moment. Sommeil qui, tout bien considéré, lui paraissait tout environné de songes vides et de rêves creux, laissant au fond de sa conscience une douleur persistante venant tambouriner contre son crâne.

Là peut-être résidaient les raisons de son égarement tandis que, par les quelques fenêtres recouvertes de rideaux rapiécés, une jeune lumière se déversait dans la cabane, amenant avec elle ce jour nouveau, dans lequel Athéna et ses Chevaliers progressaient pour parvenir jusqu’ici. Bientôt, Bud s’éveillerait à son tour et se dirigerait vers le palais Valhalla où l’attendraient Hilda et les autres Guerriers Divins. Puis débuterait la bataille, décisive à bien des égards et pour bien des individus.

Les lacets de ses chaussures de cuir épais doublé de fourrure attachés, Kanon parcourut en quelques pas, sans occasionner le moindre bruit sur les planches de bois de la vieille bicoque, la courte distance séparant le lit de la porte. Sa main se posa sur la poignée et il sentait déjà un vent violent siffler contre l’ouverture. Derrière, un autre son attira son attention et retournant la tête, il put voir son amant émerger lentement de son sommeil.

Kanon se tenait debout près de Bud et de la porte, le corps tourné vers la sortie, la tête en direction de l’Asgardien. Dans la pénombre battant peu à peu en retraite devant l’avènement du jour, le corps de Bud se mouvait lentement tandis qu’il reprenait pied dans la réalité et dans l’esprit du Grec, c’était une autre lutte qui se livrait en prélude à celles à venir. Rester, encore un petit peu, ou partir, et revenir plus tard. Une lutte perdue d’avance.

Il parut à Kanon, comme son examen se poursuivait, qu’une tendre lumière se déversait avec ferveur dans la pièce unique où il avait désormais passé tellement de temps. Sur le ventre, Bud releva son torse, appuyant ses coudes et ses avant-bras contre le matelas, ses yeux clignant face à la montée inexorable du jour avant que, mus par un instinct étranger, ils se tournassent vers Kanon, clouant ce dernier sur place.

La porte s’ouvrit de moitié. Un vent furieux s’engouffra violemment à l’intérieur, de même qu’un froid mordant s’installant en tout endroit. Bud cependant ne grelotta pas, se contenant de gagner le rebord du lit qui était le plus proche de Kanon, soutenant toujours le regard de son amant qui, bien que sur le départ, n’en finissait pas de désirer rester.

« Et bien, pars si tu le souhaites, je ne te retiens pas. », lâcha l’Asgardien.

Mais Kanon qui paraissait en proie à une anxiété inhabituelle de sa part refusa cependant d’esquisser le moindre geste. Il fallait pourtant qu’il fit quelque chose, n’importe quoi qui eut été à même de l’extraire de ce marasme temporaire empoisonnant son esprit. Dans les moments d’exaltation qu’il n’avait que trop éprouvés à ses côtés, comme dans les plus sombres épisodes de son existence, l’instant éphémère était toujours étiré jusqu’à l’infini. Kanon se sentait tout à coup las et harassé, combien de vies s’étaient-elles vues compressées par la caresse du destin ?

« Reviens à la fin de la journée, Kanon. A ce moment, le soleil se sera déjà couché sur les espoirs d’Athéna.

— Je préfèrerais plutôt que l’on se voie au Sanctuaire. Ce sera là le lieu parfait pour y fêter notre victoire.

— Si tu le souhaites. Je goûterai alors au soleil de Grèce, et toi, je suppose que tu apprécieras de revenir dans tes terres natales et que tout cela sonnera comme une belle revanche. »

L’Asgardien marqua un court silence avant de reprendre.

« Tu peux vraiment t’en aller, Kanon. Je ne vais pas non plus tarder à partir. »

Le bras du Grec s’anima et la porte s’ouvrit tout à fait, accentuant le givre du dehors avalant la chaleur défunte du dedans.

« Tu as raison tout compte fait, revoyons-nous plutôt ce soir. »

Bud appuya ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. Ses yeux, eux, étaient toujours rivés sur ceux de Kanon dans l’espoir, si illusoire, de le retenir malgré tout captif, mais aussi d’y puiser un surcroît de courage avant la bataille mettant leur sort en balance.

Il ne pouvait pas la perdre cette confrontation, mais il était malgré tout étreint du sentiment singulier qui oppresse ceux frappés de la prescience de la tragédie à venir. Comme si leur dernière étreinte, leur dernier baiser, leur dernier regard, avaient revêtu la triste défroque de la prophétie macabre.

Et pourtant, perdre leur était interdit, pas si près du but, pas à l’aube des grands bouleversements. Ils avaient été frappés d’un bien cruel destin, mais il leur incombait à présent de briser les entraves qui les avaient emprisonnés dans leur inexorabilité. N’avaient-ils pas rejeté leurs dieux pour cela ? Une route toute tracée n’existait-elle pas pour apprendre les infamies de la vie afin d’y mettre un terme ? Ils changeraient ce destin, et après…

Dans le sourire de Kanon, qui lui fut adressé avant de se retourner pour de bon, Bud y lut un espoir et une attente qui ne manqueraient pas de se voir comblés.

_« Merci d’être resté. »_

***

Les plaines et les montagnes recouvertes de neige, la banquise au loin, tout était aveuglant de blancheur et le jaune blafard descendant du ciel nu n’avait pas la moindre emprise sur cette invincible pureté. Elle avait pour un temps vidé l’esprit de Kanon avant que ses pensées ne revinssent sans crier gare. La vie et les hommes changeaient et tout restait identique.

Dans la dernière vision qu’il avait emportée de Bud et qui demeurait maintenant imprimée dans son esprit, il y avait, juxtaposé, le fantôme de Saga dont il ne parvenait à se dépêtrer depuis tant d’années. Et il y avait, à l’orée de sa conscience comme trop apeurés pour en franchir les limites effrayantes, ces mots pesants, d’une lourdeur incommodante. Ces paroles qui, peut-être, si elles avaient été prononcées, si elles avaient effrité le vernis de la fierté et d’une dignité bien pratique, auraient pu modifier une partie de ce qu’avait été son existence.

C’était aujourd’hui la même histoire qui se répétait et certains de ces mots dont Saga n’avait jamais entendu le son n’avaient pas plus échoué dans les oreilles de Bud. Différents dans leur substance, terriblement similaires quant à leur manière.

« Je vais devoir lui en parler, ce soir. », murmura-t-il et déjà, ses paroles s’envolaient, emportées par Borée.

Il y avait, dans le regard de cette femme, dont il avait sauvé la vie de la vengeance de son fils abandonné, une forme de tristesse comme l’on en voyait rarement. Un sentiment qu’il avait déjà vu naguère, quand il était enfant, dans le regard de sa mère et derrière les sourires qu’elle adressait à ses fils. L’avait-il seulement remarqué, Bud ? Avait-il pu voir cette femme, dans son beau manoir aussi doux qu’une prison, observant dans ces pommes bourgeonnantes s’accumuler le poids éreintant des années ?

Il faudrait lui dire, pour qu’il comprenne. Il faudrait lui dire, après, quand ils se retrouveraient. Ainsi, peut-être ces sentiments qui l’avaient empoisonné toute sa vie durant se verraient-ils chassés du cœur de l’autre. Pour l’un d’entre eux, il n’était peut-être pas trop tard, pas encore. Il lui faudrait savoir, la prochaine fois qu’il le reverrait.


End file.
